The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to panoramic images and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to systems and methods for processing digital images for creation of a panoramic image.
A panoramic image is an image that has visual information for angles around a viewer. Pixels of a color digital panoramic image define color and intensity for azimuthal angles and polar angles in a spherical coordinate system that defines the panoramic image.
360×180 panoramic images capture a 360-degree viewing space around the viewer, and 180 degrees above the viewer including top/zenith to bottom/nadir. The panoramic image captures the view of a person that can turn their head in any direction and angle, and see something.